Suzaku's Desires
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: When Lelouch learns that Suzaku has a foot fetish, he intends on making one of Suzaku's fantasies come true whether Suzaku wants to or not. *SLIGHT YAOI AND A BIT OF FETISH INVOLVED. SUZAKU MAY BE OOC. MAJOR R2 SPOILERS. READ AT OWN RISK,LOL.*


The scene begins at the home of Britannia's 99th Emperor.

His name is Lelouch lamperouge.

Standing next to him is his Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi.

Lelouch is currently lounging about in his private quarters. Suzaku is sitting next to him while watching the TV. Although he seems to be keping his eye on something else, taking quick glances to his left.

"Suzaku." Lelouch says.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Suzaku replies.

"Sigh.... If i've told you once, I've told you a million times. You do not have to be formal. When we are alone, you can adress me as you wish. Understand?"

"yes, Lelouch." Suzaku says. "What did you want to ask me?"

"You've been staring at my feet for up to 30 minutes now." Lelouch says.

"So?" Suzaku saus. "It's not them I'm staring at. I'm watching for assassins from the door."

"You have a foot fetish, don't you?" Lelouch says.

Suzaku denies it again, but blushes.

"You used to sneak glances at them back when we used to attend Ashford Academy, too." Lelouch says. "You thought I didn't know?"

Suzaku's face gets even redder.

"Not only that, but Rivalz sworre a long time ago that he saw you sniffing my socks one time after Gym class." Lelouch says.

An evil grin is seen on his mouth.

"Um.......Um........" Suzaku stutters.

"I don't mind, you know." Lelouch says.

"Y-you don't?" Suzaku says.

"Take my shoes off for me." Lelouch says, resting his feet on the table next to Suzaku's seat.

"B-but......Lelouch........" Suzaku says.

"As your King, I'm ordering you to." Lelouch says. "Besides, I can't get them off myself. They are too tight."

Suzaku looks at Lelouch's feet for a bit, and then proceeds to take the laces off of the loafers Lelouch has on.

He eventually gets them off.

Suzaku's begins sweating out of embarassment.

"No need to be shy." Lelouch says. "Everyone has these types of desires."

"Do you?" Suzaku asks.

"Yes, but you will know them in due time." Leloucn replies. "Now take my socks off."

"That's too much, you know." Suzaku says.

"You are so shy, my pet." Lelouch says. "We will have to fix that. Take off the socks. Now."

Suzaku obeys, his urges getting stronger.

"Now." Lelouch says. "I'm sure you've had fantasies of feet and other such things. Tell me of one of them."

"Lelouch, I may serve you." Suzaku says. "But some boundries I cannot cross. Those thoughts are purely my own."

Lelouch draws a knife and points it at Suzaku's throat. The Geass to "Live on" begins to scream into Suzaku's mind.

"Tell me of one of them." Lelouch says. "Or else I will dispose of the Zero Requiem and kill you here and now."

"You wouldn't." Suzaku says.

Lelouch raises an eybrow, prompting a "Try me.........." vibe.

"Fine." Suzaku says. "But, you mustn't tell a soul."

"Right." Lelouch replies.

"I have always thought of................ licking and putting my mouth on a man's foot. You know what I mean, right?" Suzaku says.

"Now, I realize what you mean." Lelouch says.

Lelouch then orders Suzaku to lay on the bed that he aesting on.

After Suzaku obeys, Lelouch places his feet on Suzaku's face.

"Do what you wish." Lelouch says.

"I can't." Suzaku says. "I understand what you're trying to do, but I just cannot do it."

Lelouch snaps his fingers. Two of his slave guards come into the room and pin Suzaku down.

"Rest his head on the edge of the bed." Lelouch says. "But be gentle."

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Suzaku says.

"I'm helping you fulfill you're fantasy." lelouch says. "Well, i'm technically forcing you, but....... details, details."

"Open his mouth slightly." He commands one of the guards.

The guard obeys, opening Suzaku's mouth.

Lelouch then places his foot into Suzaku's mouth, resting it there.

"You can let him go, now." He says to the guards.

The guards let Suzaku go.

"Leave us." Lelouch commands.

The guards leave, leaving the two alone once more.

"How does it taste?" Lelouch asks Suzaku, removing his foot.

"Good." Suzaku says, surprised.

"Then lick my feet like I ordered you to earlier." Lelouch says.

"Very well." Suzaku says.

He moves his tongue across the sole of Lelouch's foot, moaning with pleasure.

"I knew you'd like this." Lelouch says. "It took some convincing, but I got you to do this."

"Thanks, Lelouch." Suzaku says. "I really appreciate this. But why let me do it, though?"

"While I explain, keep licking. Focus on the toes, if possible." Lelouch says.

Suzaku begins sucking Lelouch's toes while he talks.

"I ws just curious as to why you liked feet in the first place." Lelouch says. "That's why I decided to allow you to show me. Besides, now that I know how good this feels, I may have you do it regularly."

Suzaku looks at Lelouch with glee as he puts Lelouch's left big toe in his mouth.

"Do not tell anyone else this, but I've always prefered men." Lelouch says.

Suzaku stops and looks at Lelouch.

"Really?" Suzaku asks.

"Pretty much." Lelouch says. "That's why I resisted Shirley's advances back in school. She was one of my best friends, but I could not allow her to take it any further than that. "

"I never would've guessed." Suzaku says.

"By the way, I know that you like boys, too." Suzaku says.

"How?" Suzaku says as he sweeps his tongue across Lelouch's heels.

"The fact that you not only have a girlfriend, but you look at boys here at the castle." Lelouch says. "I've seen the longing on you're face."

"I'm that predictable." Suzaku says.

"Suzaku." Lelouch says. "Whatr i'm about to ask of you is something I would ask of nobody else."

"What?" Suzaku says.

"Kiss me." Lelouch says.

"W-What?!" Suzaku says.

"You know you want to." Lelouch says. "Besides, I've always thought of you in a special way as well."

Suzaku moves across the bed and lays at Lelouch's side.

"Are you sure?" Suzaku asks.

"Yes, my Knight of Zero." Lelouch says. "Place your lips across mine and forge a bond with me that nobody else can share."

"Yes, my Lord." Suzaku says as he place his lips across Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch and Suzaku moan in pleasure as the two embrace each other, lips connected.

"Suzaku." Lelouch says, parting his lips from Suzaku's.

"Yes?" Suizaku says.

"I love you." Lelouch says. "Until the Requiem, I will have you obey my every desire and shower you with so much love it will annoy you."

"And as your Knight, I will take that love and return it with interest." Suzaku says.

"Yes, you will." Lelouch says. "Because that is a Geass that we both cast on each other as of now."

The two eventually fall asleep.

Later, Lloyd Asplund walks past the door and peeks in.

"So the boys fell asleep, eh?" He thinks to himself. "I knew those two were made for each other.............."

FIN


End file.
